swgfandomcom-20200215-history
NPC city
An NPC city is any city that is not created and inhabited by player characters. "Cities" are planned aggregations of buildings, som of which serve an useful purpose, and some that are merely placed for decoration. To be described as an NPC city, a settlement must have a cloning facility, a cantina, a starport or shuttleport, and a medical facility. Also, it must have a number of additional structures that add depth and individuality to the settlement. Cities with only the required buildings are referred to as outposts. There are 22 NPC cities in the game (following the Battle of Restuss). Seven are on Tatooine, five on Naboo, six on Corellia, two on Talus, and one on both Rori and Lok. 'Buildings and Services' NPC cities have a number of useful buildings that can serve players well on occasion. 'Cloning Facilities' When a character is killed in-game, they are revived in cloning facilities. Players are given a choice of the nearest cloning facilities on planet and are transported there before emerging from a stasis tube. Players can then pay the medical droid for extras that reduce the ill side-effects of cloning. 'Cantinas' Cantinas lost much of their original importance after the NGE; cantinas used to be useful for healing battle fatigue/shock after a large battle. With the NGE and its self-heal system, however, the cantinas are now generally important due to the tendency of Entertainers to dance there; they can give out inspiration buffs to other players. Cantinas generally have a series of back rooms. While these may not seem important, many important characters, such as Han Solo and Borvo the Hutt, hide out. Sometimes, these people give you quests. 'Medical Facilities' These structures have been virtually ignored after the NGE, as they are barely used for anything. At the game's beginning, players with permanent injuries could come to the hospital so that player doctors could heal them using medical stimpacks. With the addition of the self-heal system, this became unnecessary. Most cities still sport a medical facility, however, and in some areas, the medical center and the cantina are combined to form a single structure called a tavern. 'Garages' Garages are places where players may repair damaged vehicles at the cost of a few credits. They are usualy not present in outposts, so a damaged speeder on Yavin 4, for example, will need to be taken to a city like Mos Espa to get repaired. 'Banks' Banks are technically not buildings, and are really just outdoor plazas with banking terminals in them. In addition to banking terminals, banks also have bazaar terminals, where players can sell and bid on goods. Smaller outposts have simple banking terminals that aren't attached to any particular building. 'Guild Halls' These government buildings serve little importance to the player at first glance. However, they often have important NPCs and are important in many quests. 'Theaters' These large structures, found in the largest cities, have enormous rooms with wide stages, as well as a green room and backstage area. Entertainers who perform there can give those listening special Inspiration buffs. Other than this, these buildings are generally unused. 'Hotels' Hotels serve very little purpose in the game; some do contain important NPCs in their backrooms, but most are simply casino-like places with betting games strewn about the place. Since the hotel has a stage for performing, Entertainers can give out Inspiration buffs much like they would at a cantina or theater. 'Salons' Salons are small, vaguely tent-shaped structures that allow Image Designers to work more efficiently. Sometimes, image designers will be inside, waiting fro customers. 'Transportation' There are two transportation buildings in NPC cities: shuttleports and spaceports. 'Spaceports' These are used for planet to planet travel, but can also be used for city to city travel. They are constructed in a ring, with a large open space in the center for shuttles to land. Players gained the ability to use their own ships to fly from planet to planet, decreasing the usage of the public shuttle system. When used, it usually costs an average of 850 credits to travel to a different planet or city. There are two major spaceport designs. The first is present in cities on Tatooine, Naboo, Corellia, Talus and Rori. The second is much smaller and is an outdoors, with the only building being the ticket area. Kashyyyk, Dantooine, Dathomir, Lok, Yavin 4 and Endor all have this type of shuttleport. 'Shuttleports' 'Special Structures' Some structures are not normal city occurences, and are considered special buildings. 'Capitols' The capitol is the planet's capitol building. These are found in one city per planet; for example, the Tatooine capitol is in Bestine, the Naboo capital is in Dee'ja Peak, and the Talus capitol is in Dearic. Capitols are generally useless, except for the fact that they often have helpful NPCs. They also have politician trainers for those interested in running a player city. 'The Lucky Despot' The Lucky Despot is a special building in Mos Eisley. Originally a spaceship, it crash landed in Mos Eisley some time ago and has been transformed into a hotel/cantina by Lady Valarian. It has a different layout from other cantinas. 'Theed Palace' THeed Palace is an enormous building located in the heart of Theed, Naboo. It has several important Imperial Pilot trainers and some important NPCs, such as Queen Kylantha and Nial DeClann. It is involved in several quests and is also where players can join the Royal Security Force. 'Nym's Palace' This is an enormous building located in Nym's Stronghold. At first, it looks similar to a hangar, but is really the home to Feeorin pirate Nym. He can be found in the main room with an entourage of NPCs. This is where Nym's themepark begins. Category:Articles